


Not Everything is Chess

by kamerer220



Series: Christmas Presents [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Depression, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has always viewed life as a chess board but not everything works out as orderly as chess.





	Not Everything is Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts), [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to the Sherlock Fandom! The show may be over but the writting never has to end!  
> This fic is for everyone who struggles during the holidays with depression and loneliness.  
> If you are struggling with depression or suicidal thoughts please text the crisis line at 347347 counselors are available to talk 24/7. Life is worth living even when it is hard and there is help out there.  
> I would also like to challenge the lurkers and those whose account is only bookmarks of other people's fic to write this year. Take the plunge. This is a safe space. You can even restrict comments if you'd like. Gift the fic to author you admire you would be surprised. I did something scary this year, I published my first book. It wasn't in the Sherlock fandom but another fandom I have been a part of for a long time, but the wonderful Atlin Merrick and 221B Hound both threw their support behind me.So get active! Quit Lurking in the shadows and dive in the deep end! Do something that scares you this year, you have a whole fandom to cushion your fall! I believe in You the way John Watson believes in Sherlock Holmes, and if you haven't already go check out Improbable Press! I am looking forward to more from them in the upcoming year!  
> The title is inspired by the incorproble EarlGrey68's Everything is Chess. If you have not read her Scotch Verse I highly recommend you do so immediatly, I consider it required reading for all lovers of Sherlock slash fic.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Mycroft Holmes had always viewed life as chessboard and most people were his pawns to be used and manipulated as he saw fit, except of course for his brother Sherlock who was a force of nature to whom most rules, never mind anything as orderly as chess, did not apply. Then he had met Doctor John Watson whom he could not control either. Naturally he had been rigth about the fact that John missed the war but it didn't explain the depth of his feelings for Sherlock or how even now after his death and disgrace he was staunchly loyal to the memory of Sherlock Holmes. There was also the Detective Inspector, oh certainly he had done a favors for Mycroft and looked after his brother but Lestrade did so on his terms and genuinely seemed to like his cantakerous little brother.They had formed somewhat of a tenous friendship over the past several years that Sherlock had worked for the Met, but now with Sherlock disgraced and the Inspector's job in jeapordy he wasn't certain about anything. His board was in complete dissaray and if he was completely honest with himself his feelings for Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade and gone for beyond friendly, no this was no chess game Mycroft had every played.

So that is why he sat with a glass of Taslinger Single Malt 10 year Whiskey and an air of melonchy in his club on Christmas Night, hoping that Sherlock was safe wherever he was dismantling Moriarty's network. It was at times like these he almost wished he had friends.He was preparing to finish his Scotch and go home when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he said more than a little surprised when the subject of his sad musings Gregory Lestrade walked in the door.  
"Gregory, I am surprised to see you here."  
"Not an unwelcome surprise I hope?" Gregory said seeming unsure of his welcome.  
"Not at all I assure you. Please sit down. Care for a drink."  
"Oh thank you, honestly after everything that happened with your brother I wasn't certain you ever wanted to see me again."  
"Gregory I understand your hands were tied, considering your job is now in jeopardy I am surprised you want to associate with me."  
"Look I will be fine, all things considered I think we could used all the allies we can get and I will never stop believing your brother was the real deal."  
"Allies, yes well thank you Gregory if there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask, it is late and I am sure you have better things to be doing with yourself on Christmas.... Gregory reached out and took Mycroft's hand.  
"I don't want to simply be your ally. I am just a copper so I don't have all of your posh words and while I don't think anyone should be alone on Christmas I could have easily gone to visit John if I was just looking for a friendly face. Your brother's death put a lot of things in perspective for me Mycroft Holmes. I know you believe caring is not an advantage, though I think it is the only advantage we humans have in this cold, dark, world, the truth is you are the most caring man I know. I saw how you cared for your brother, how you care for John and Mrs.Hudson now that Sherlock is gone, how you care for England. How you would care for me if you let yourself. It also turns out I have quite the thing for waistcoats. If there is one thing Sherlock's demise has taught me it is life is too short to hold onto feelings simply because you are afraid. He missed his chance with John, I refuse to miss my chance with you."

"Gregory, what are you saying?"  
"I love you." with that Gregory Lestrade made the most unlikely move of all, he reached across the desk and kissed Mycroft Holmes.  
Mycroft Holmes made the even more unlikely move of kissing him back.  
Gregory then made the move of unbuttoning Mycroft's waistcoat, taking off his tie and uunbuttoning his shirt and began kissing his way down Mycroft's belly "God I love your skin" Mycroft's knees gave out and he sat down then Gregory started working on his trousers and retrieved Mycroft's now leaking cock from his boxers, he began to suck fervantly, Mycroft grabbed at his hair petting and moaning as Gregory sallowed him down, alernating between sucking his cock and his balls until Mycroft came with a shout uttering Gregory's name like a benediction. Mycroft that insisted that he return the favor sucking on Greg's nipples, kissing down Greg's tan chest until he made it to his manhood which he deep throated, who knew Mycroft Holmes was King of the cocksuckers?  
They then returned to gently trading kisses,  
"Come home with me Gregory."  
"With pleasure Myc."  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas"  
If caring was a chemical defect than Mycroft Holmes would happily be on the losing side.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! If you are new to the fandom say hi!


End file.
